Techniques for splicing electrical cables are well-known and include many different splicing methods to suit the electrical and mechanical requirements of a particular cable. In general, the conductors of two confronting cable sections to be joined are connected by electrical connectors, the conductors are insulated by wound layers of insulating tape and a jacketing structure is then provided around the splice by means of jacket tapes or a jacket sleeve.
For cables employed in severe environments, such as in a mine, known splicing techniques have usually required a specific sequence of steps employing specific materials to provide electrical and mechanical integrity. Often the splice technique requires specialized equipment and tools for making a completed splice. In many situations, however, special tooling is not available where needed, and particular splicing materials may not be at hand to produce the intended splice.